


and the baby!

by starlightwalking



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/F, Glorfindel Findision, Pregnancy, Trans Female Character, Valinor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-23
Updated: 2020-06-23
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:08:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24883600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starlightwalking/pseuds/starlightwalking
Summary: Elemmírë tries to get Findis to come to bed.
Relationships: Elemmírë/Findis (Tolkien)
Kudos: 15
Collections: Anna's Trans Anthology, Dialogue Prompts





	and the baby!

**Author's Note:**

> A ficlet for a tumblr anon: Findimmírë + "Come here."
> 
> My Elemmírë is [trans](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24794731). Findis is pregnant with the baby that will become Glorfindel :)

“Come here,” Elemmírë sighed.

Findis pouted at her wife. “Must I? You are so far away and I am so _very_ pregnant.”

“I am only across the room; your feet are not so swollen that you cannot walk a few paces to meet me.”

“If I stand up, my water might break,” Findis protested, batting her lashes coyly.

“And then we can welcome our child into the world, what joy!” Elemmírë teased. “If that is all it takes, I ought to pick you up myself and—”

“I wouldn’t say no to being carried.” Findis flashed her a winning smile.

Elemmírë raised an eyebrow. “But you are so _very_ pregnant, my love. How could I possibly carry you _and_ the baby?”

“I have to carry my weight and the baby all the time!” Findis cried. “It’s your turn!”

“Alright, alright,” Elemmírë grumbled, but she smiled as she swept her wife into her arms and carried her—and the baby—to their bed.

**Author's Note:**

> Rebloggable on tumblr [here](https://arofili.tumblr.com/post/619882659484745728/10-findiselemmire-for-the-dialogue-prompts-d).
> 
> Thanks for reading, and please comment if you enjoyed!  
> You can find me on tumblr [@arofili](http://arofili.tumblr.com/).


End file.
